Allen's World
by Crazy 1234
Summary: Allen's being chased by more akumas beause he is a noah well the 14 a.k.a Neah is the Noah but now Allen has to deal with school and being kind of alone. His some what friends are Tyki , Road, David. He lives with Cross and He HATES the Earl but what happens when he meets Lavi, Kanda , LeanLee, Lou , Krory , and Miranda? Can They open Allen up and what feelings does he LeanLee?


Allen's Pov

" Leave me alone" I yelled running as _**they ** _followed me.

" Damnit what does LEAVE ME ALONE mean to you?" I yelled angrily

" You are a Noah let us serve you" They said flying after me. Why does my life have to have them to stalk me like this I mean I had to move like 40 times to different towns and states because of them. I have three terrible things about me well there like my darkest secrets and fears.

1.) I'm a Noah well half Noah

2.) I have a cursed arm

3.) I have white hair and a cursed eye but I don't think that matters

I jumped on a building that said BANK, " * huff huff* I hope they don't find me here" I said as I dressed up like a clown like my Father. **_" Don't worry if you just ask them what they want and then run if you don't want them to do whatever they_**_ want"_ Neah said

" Shut up you're the reason why they are chasing me" I snarled

**_" Lets go home Cross might be able to help_ you"** Neah smirked

" Doubt it" I said walking down my block.

" Hey Gambler" Someone yelled

NNNNNNNOOOOOO why does he have to come here now why?!

" Hey Tyki how are you doing and the names Allen" I said with a fake smile on

Even if Tyki and Road saved me I'm not so friendly with them but I try to be friends with them because well with out them I got only Neah and Cross does not count as a friend even if he's my guardian. And Neah hates the Earl but I always tell he to play nice when he takes over me.

" So you know Road told me if I run into you I have to give you her baked cookies she made you" Tyki smile holding up a basket.

" Yum what kind?" I asked

" Triple chocolate cookies" He grinned and I snatched the basket from him. I grabbed one cookie and it was good. I stuffed my mouth in them.

" How did she know I liked them?" I asked

" Don't ask me" He chuckled. I Finished them just like that and smiled

" Now I'm thirsty" I said. I looked at Tyki

" What am I your waiter?" He asked I looked at him up and down

" Don't answer that" He said.

" Well I got to go Cross's wrath is coming for me" I said waving Tyki off

" Hey dude little man" Tyki yelled running after me. " DON'T CALL ME LITTLE MAN I'M NOT LITTLE AND THE NAMES ALLEN" I screamed

**_" Calm down don't lose your temper, be sweet loving and kind Allen I know"_**Neah said

" Fine" I said

" I heard your going to a new school so I wanna say good luck and try to talking and open up to people. Mr. Grumpy" Tyki smiled causing me to be happy

" You know I know Road is with you now" I smirked pointing at the doll

" Your smarter than you look" Tyki smirked

Road jumped off Tyki and ran to me.

" Oh Allen I'm going to miss you" She whinned

" Yeah I really didn't like you guys but when I gave you guys a chance I started to like you" I said patting her head

Since she was not in her Noah state I was really going to call her cute. Not saying she's not cute in her Noah state but today she looked nice.

" When are you leaving Allen" Road asked still holding my waist

" Tomorrow sadly sorry we didn't have a long conversation and Road thanks for uh um you know puting your life on the line to save me from that priest" I gave a kind smile

" Your welcome Allen and um uh A-Allen" She said looking away from me

" Yes Road?" I said confused

She shook her and kissed me. I stood there in shock but kissed her back I did like her a little. " I really like you Allen" She blushed

" I like you to a bit" I whispered hoping she didn't hear me. " Bye bye Allen" She smiled yes she didn't

Tyki knew I hate it when people touch me because I fear when they find out what I really am they'll run and reject me. But later in this story you'll find out why and my past.

Tyki smiled and waved " Bye Allen and try not to gamble in school and if you do try not to strip the people to their underwear" Tyki smirked

" I'll strip them if I want to" I laughed

Tyki smiled and left but he stopped and turned around

" Hey try to keep those akumas in check and kill them if they try to touch you" He said and then he disappeared " Tim" I yelled and my favorite golem came flying in, he dropped his small body on my head

" Say are you hungry like me" I asked him

He just rubbed his body in my hair I guessed that means yes. since I got some money in my pocket I smiled "let's go get us some food".

I ran and Tim never left my head even when I order our food.

I finished my food and paid for the check well Cross is going to kill me. _**" Damn right he will your late and normally I don't care about Cross."** _Neah stated

" Finally someone who cares about me" I smiled and walked home

Later on that day

I ran up my steps and opened the front door, I closed the door and put my keys away

" Master I'm home" I yelled removing my shoes and walked to the living room

" Pack up we're leaving" Cross yelled from his kitchen

" I thought we were leaving tomorrow?" I asked coming in the kitchen

" Listen we're leaving now and I already signed you up for your new school you'll get your schedule tomorrow now GO!" He said pushing me out of his way to get the other boxes.

" Jeez we just came here and we're leaving now" I growled

" Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked pointing his gun at me

" He wouldn't shoot" I thought

_**" No he will"**_Neah said

"Point taken" I thought

" Whatever" I grumped

" Good now get your ass upstairs and get to work" He said poking my side with his gun

" Alright don't kill me" I yelped

" I never keep promises" He smirked and picked up the other boxes and started to stack them up.

I ran upstairs to my room and packed up every thing I looked at the photo of me, Tyki, Road, Lero, and David

" Damn I'm going to miss those guys" I said

_**" Well you'll always have me and you'll get new friends."** _Neah smiled

" You really know how to make me feel better" I said putting the photo in the box. When I was done I made my bed broomed the floor, washed the windows. " I'm done Master Cross" I yelled

_**" I hope your yelling gets him in a bad mood" Neah said**_

" Sorry I'll try not to yell.

" Lets go Short stuff" Cross yelled

" Never" I yelled

That was my biggest mistake

Cross came in kicked me out my room, kicked down the stairs, kicked me out side, kicked me to the car, kicked the door open, kicked me in the car, and kicked my seatbelt on. He got in the car and Tim came in flying on to my lap. " Oh Allen I forgot the boxes go get them" Cross said

" More like go fetch them for me" I muttered

**" Ha ha just do what the old man asks" **Neah smirked

" GET OUT!" Cross yelled shooting me in the arm with his gun. "OWWWWW! YOU BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled

" Don't make me shoot again" Cross said pointing his gun now to my angry face

**" Jezzz let's get the HELL out of this car"** Neah whined

" FUCK YOU REDHEAD!" I yelled punching Cross square in the nose I WAS PRETTY MUCH ASKING TO GET KILLED!

Cross started shooting everywhere and I screamed running for my life

**" DAMMIT ALLEN IF YOU JUST KEPT YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT THEN THIS WONT BE HAPPENING!" **Neah growled while everything went black and before I knew it Neah took over me

Neah Pov

" GET BACK HERE ALLEN" Cross yelled

" SHUT IT OLD MAN ALLEN'S GONE NOW YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME" I yelled still grumpy for not having enough "sleep" in my "sweet" little home

" Did Allen chicken out to bad I'll get him later" Cross shrugged

I ran up to him and punched him in the face

" Now listen and listen good IF you EVER try to mess with me while I have my "beauty" rest I will FUCKING MURDER YOU AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE A PEACEFUL DEATH I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL, ME AND THE DEVIL WILL DEAL WITH YOU! GOT IT?" I growled

Cross backed away from me " I'm sorry and yes I got it"

"now when I leave you WILL say SORRY to Allen" I snapped

" And If i don't" Cross asked

Damn this guy is pushing my buttons

I laughed an evil and deadly laugh " Ohhhh and if you don't me and you will a nice little "tea party" and you will find MY FUCKING FOOT UP YOU FUCKING ASS!" I snapped some more

" Okay okay I'll say sorry" Cross whimpered

" Good now good day" I muttered

and went back in Allen's head

Allen's Pov

My head was hurting as hell when i found my self in the car and Cross was driving, " Fawh whata happen to my headda" I groaned rubbing my temples

" Neah can you hear me?" I asked

**" Yeah now give me a break I just saved your damn ass" **Neah said with a yawn

" Okay" I said

" Cross where on earth are we" I asked

Cross said nothing after five red lights " I-I'm s-sorry A-Allen" Cross grumped

" Why?" I asked

" just accepted the damn apologies!" Cross yelled causing my head to spin

" Shut up will ya my damn head hurt" I growled

realizing that wasn't me talking it was Neah ( he could also talk with me leaving the world in other worlds he can do whatever whenever he wants)

Cross shut up and said not a peep the whole way home

Late at night

I finally made it to my new home I ran to the best and biggest room but cross kicked me out " Get your own damn room!" and with that he slammed the door. I got to the other big room and started to unpack

once I was done I shower up and changed into my sleepwear a.k.a boxers and a red T-shirt. " Tim time to go to sleep" I whispered and flopped into my covers and went to sleep. Damn hell waits for me tomorrow.

**XXXXX MorningOOOOOOO**

I was grumpy and sleepier cause Cross marched in my room and grasped me by the ankle and pulled me out of my warm and toasty bed. My "beautiful" face hit the cold wooden floor

" Wake up you got school when I come back you better be ready to go" Cross said with a sour face

" Wow someone didn't drink Their coffee this morning' I snapped

**" Oh god we got school**** fuck Cross for a rude awaking" **Neah snapped while rubbing his sleepy eyes

" Whatever" was Cross answer

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the hot water

I got undressed and stepped in nice hot water made my body feel better

**"ah that's some nice water" **Neah said

I washed my hair and body, brushed my teeth. I stayed in the bathroom for two hours

" ALLEN GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT SHOWER" Cross yelled

" And there goes my peace" I muttered

I got out wrapping a towel around my waist and had one in my hair drying it

my toes touched that mat thingy on the ground

I got out of the bathroom only to feel cold air hit me

**" D-damn I'm cold" **Neah shivered

" No shit Sherlock I just came out of a hot shower" I snapped

**" Yo watch who you talking to"** Neah growled

" Whatever' I rolled my eyes

I ran to my room and pulled out the clothes I ws going to wear I was wearing somewhat ripped blue jeans, a light green shirt with black strips going horizontal and a black vest that was attached to it. a chain that made a loop around the side of my hip. and on my head a beanie with the strings on the sides with the balls on each end and had a ball on the top. I put on red socks and black sneakers

I put a white glove on my "cursed" hand . I grabbed my bag and ran out my door

" Later Tim bye Cross" I smiled at Tim who was on the redhead's head and ran to my blue bike

I NEVER eat in the morning but I stopped at a bagel shop and came out with a bagel 'n' cream cheese

I ate and road to my new school

It was called Blah blah Highschool

well to me it was called that.

I ran into the main office bumping into this girl with brown wavy hair ( just guessing) in pig tails and glasses, hazel brown eyes ( guessing) " Sorry" I said noticing that i made her drop her books

She looked at me and started blushing " N- no I'm sorry um uh hi my name is Lou" She smiled I stared at her then her hand and smiled

" Hey I'm Allen"

" Um are you new to this school?" Lou asked

" Yeah why?" I asked

"Oh um n-no reason" Lou blushed some more and grabbed all her stuff without a good-bye she took off

" That was weird but she is kind of cute" I said

**" I can tell that she is crushig on you" **Neah smirked

" Doubt it once she finds out what my true past is like she wouldn't like me" I said with a gloomy aura around me.

**" Do you like her?" Neah **asked

" well she's cute" I said walking into the mian office.

" Hello my name is Allen Walker"

" Oh h-hello my name is Ms. Latto uh um her is your schedule Allen Walker" Ms. Latto smiled

I winked at her " Thanks" and I took my list for school she blushed and waved me good-bye

**" What the hell was that about?" **Neah asked

" What was what about?" I asked

**" you know the wink look you gave her, what are you a player?" **Neah asked

" No I'm not you and shut up I got to go to class and play nice" I said

**" What am I a dog?" **Neah asked

I walked in class and my eyes settled on Lou

Damn why is she in my class?

**XXXXXXXXX LOU FA XOXOXO**

** I ran into some boy while I was rushing to my next class he had white hair and grey eyes he looked so cute like that... OMG am I really crushing on the new kid? ... oh well lets see**

oops I was talking in bold I do that sometimes sorry. " Hello class this Allen Walker, say hello class" Mr. Bak a.k.a my DAD! said

Not one person said a word, " Allen why don't you intruduce your self?" Mr. Bak said Allen looked at me and smiled warmly , then looked at the class and sighed

" Hello my name is Allen I justed moved here and I hope I can learn alot about you and you won't learn alot about me so blah blah blah YOLO!" Allen said

Everybody stared and started to clap and said things like " That kid seems cool or cool kid" " Uh Allen you can sit next to Lou Fa" Mr. Bak pointed My heart started to pound when Allen sat next to me. " Hey what's up" He whispered once started class. " Um uh h-hey" I blushed

Oh god this is going to be a long class

** A/N That's it folks I'm not done but this what I came up with ssooo i hope you guys like it I ove AllenxLou and AllenxLeanLee but mostly AllenxLou Fa so pwease review pretty pwease**


End file.
